Another Kagome?
by Keitora-Sama
Summary: This is after the series Kagome is older and looking for a person to take her place. Shippo is older, Miroku and Sango are gone. Review and I will write more. Request from a friend Okay, no more flames I like Inu now plus I'll spice it up a bit too


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Nor do I claim too. I own Keitora and Diana her talking cat. As well I own the story. This is a request from a friend. and I couldn't have done it without her character inspiration Diana.  
  
A Talking Kitten???  
  
  
  
"Aunt Kagome!" I ran out the door and jumped into my aunt's arms.  
  
"Keitora is that you?"  
  
"Yeah well I am 15 now last time you saw me I was only 11." I said smiling. "Dad has missed you." I said pulling my aunt inside. "Dad! Aunt Kagome is here!" I shouted to my father Sota, Kagome's younger brother.  
  
"Kagome, it has been way too long." My father said. Just then I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down and saw a small black kitten.  
  
"Aunt Kagome?" I asked picking up the kitten. It mewed softly.  
  
"Yes Keitora?" She asked.  
  
"Is this kitten yours?" I asked petting it's head, It purred.  
  
"Nope she is not mine. She is yours." My aunt said. My eyes got wide and a put the kitten down and I hugged Kagome.  
  
"Thank you so much Aunt Kagome." I thanked her. "I am going to name her Diana." I said bending down to the kitten, "Do you like the name Diana?" I asked it.  
  
"Yes." Came a reply. I fell over.  
  
"Did you just… speak?" I asked the cat.  
  
"Yes." Diana said. "I love the name Diana."  
  
"Sorry I forgot to tell you Keitora she can talk." Kagome said. "Why don't you take her inside and feed her while I talk to your father."  
  
"Okay!" I picked up Diana and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Sota?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Sota asked looking at in the direction where Keitora ran off.  
  
"Sota, I am growing old and I need someone to take my place as the keeper of Inu-Yasha and the jewel of four souls. I was wondering if I could take Keitora-chan into the well just to meet Inu-Yasha and see if they will get along."  
  
"No, I am sorry sister, But I could not bear to lose Keitora. She is my most beloved treasure."  
  
"I know, but Sota, look at her she looks just like me. Other then the red streaks and the blue eyes." Kagome persisted. "I need her to fill my place. Please Sota? It will only be a meeting. I'll bring her back. I promise I'll protect her with my life."  
  
"I'll think about it and when you are to leave tomorrow back for the place I'll give you my answer." Sota said.  
  
"Man You eat a ton Diana!" I shouted.  
  
"Guess we better check up on her ne?" Sota asked.  
  
"Yep." Kagome replied.  
  
"Diana you're a pig. I have never seen a cat eat that much." I said petting her. I looked at the now half empty refrigerator. "Dad's going to have a cow…"  
  
"Why Keitora?" I jumped at the sound of my dad's voice.  
  
"Oh Diana just ate all the leftovers…" I said looking at a very content skinny kitten. "I am going to take her upstairs now." I said running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Diana at my heels.  
  
"Well, did the cat eat what was for dinner?"  
  
"Nope thankfully. Where did you get a talking cat Kagome?" Sota asked cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
"I just found her. Is Keitora still in fencing and karate?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, only now she's a black belt in karate and her fencing is excellent. She has won all of her tournaments." Sota said starting to cook dinner. "You should ask her to show you. Her training room is upstairs."  
  
"Ok I'll do that." Kagome said walking upstairs.  
  
"Diana, this is my fencing and karate training room." I was showing the kitten around our house.  
  
"Can you show me some Keitora?" the kitten asked.  
  
"Sure I'd love to." I grabbed my head band to keep my hair from getting in my way, and went through several series of very difficult moves. I was done and took the tie off.  
  
"Congratulations, you surely have matured Keitora." I jumped again at the sound of my aunt's voice.  
  
"You and dad need to stop scaring me like that, But anyway thanks." I said smiling.  
  
"Sorry. Well you've gotten very good at that."  
  
"Thank you aunt Kagome." I said putting my things back in place. "Dad says you're an archer. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Neat. I prefer swords though." I said picking up Diana.  
  
"Well maybe if you dad agrees I'll show you about the bow and arrow." she said smiling.  
  
"I'd like that." I said.  
  
"Hey! don't ignore me like this!" Diana squeaked. I stroked her soft black fur.  
  
"Dinner!" My father yelled. Kagome, Diana, and I went downstairs. We ate dinner and then I went upstairs and looked outside at the stars. I later went to bed.  
  
"Morning Diana." I said brushing my hair and pulling it back into a ponytail.  
  
"Mew? Morning Keitora." she purred as I brushed her fur.  
  
"Keitora get dressed and ready you're going with your aunt for a few days!" My dad yelled upstairs.  
  
"Okay Dad! Can I bring Diana?" I asked.  
  
"Yes now hurry!" he replied. I grabbed a bag and put clothes in it. I ran down the stairs Diana on my bag.  
  
"Okay I am ready." I said.  
  
"Let's go Keitora, I'll buy you breakfast." Aunt Kagome said.  
  
"Okay." I said walking out of the door and putting my bag down. "Oh wait I forgot something." I ran back to my father and hugged him. "I love you Dad."  
  
"I know now run along don't keep your aunt waiting." I ran back to my aunt's car and climbed in and we went to an old shrine.  
  
"Aunt Kagome this is where you live?"  
  
"Kind of. Follow me." We walked up a bunch of stairs then over to a little building I read on a sign that it was 'the bone eater's well'. "Give me you hand. Whatever you do don't let go."  
  
"Hang on." I unzipped my bag. "Diana-, I want you to stay in here until I take you out ok?"  
  
"Ok." I put her in and zipped it back up. I then took hold of my aunt's hand and we jumped into the well. I was afraid the I was going to hit the bottom hard but it came as a soft landing.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!!!!" my Aunt yelled for this Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What? Don't Yell!" a boy with silver hair and dog ears appeared at the top of the well.  
  
"Get us out of here." aunt said. The boy jumped down and grabbed my aunt. Then he jumped out of the well.  
  
"Hey! Where'd you take my Aunt Kagome?" I shouted but there was no reply. I started to climb up the side of the well when I saw the face of the boy. "Where is my Aunt Kagome?" I demanded.  
  
"She's out here. Now do you want to continue to climb or do you want me to get you out of there?" he asked.  
  
"I'm over half way there I'll climb." I growled. I got to the top and jumped onto the ground. "Aunt Kagome-san? Where are we?" I asked looking around at what appeared to be an ancient land.  
  
"We are in Japan in the past." she said.  
  
"Ok… Oh Diana! I forgot about her!" I immediately pulled Diana out of my bag. "Diana-chan are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." she shook her fur to straighten it. "Weeeeee!" Diana said jumping on the boy's head. "Kitty Ears!" she started to play with them.  
  
"Hey I am NOT a cat my name is Inu-Yasha and I am a dog demon!"  
  
"Yeep!" Diana jumped off his head and landed on my shoulder. "Evil! hissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!"  
  
"He's a half demon." My aunt explained.  
  
"Excuse me Inu-Yasha?" I asked.  
  
"What?" he growled. He looked at me. "Kagome who is this? She looks like you."  
  
"This is Keitora. I want you to be nice to her."  
  
"Wait, Aunt Kagome, what do you mean?"  
  
"Keitora what did you want?" Inu-Yasha asked me.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering… um… can I feel your ears?"  
  
"NANI?????"  
  
"May I feel your ears?"  
  
"Grumble, grumble, fine…" He said sitting down so I could feel his ears.  
  
"Oh they are so kawaii, and they 're soft too." I said feeling them I could tell he was frustrated.  
  
"Shippo!" I heard my Aunt's voice say.  
  
"Is he a fox demon?"  
  
"Kagome who is that? And yes I am a fox demon." Shippo said.  
  
"My name is Keitora and Kagome is my aunt."  
  
"Keitora? Nice name, I like it." Shippo said walking over to me. "My name is Shippo."  
  
"Nice to meet you Shippo. Are you Inu-Yasha's friend?" I asked.  
  
"NO WAY IS THAT LITTLE BADGER DOG MY FRIEND!!!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Shut up female dog demon, I wasn't talking to you." I retorted. (Inu= dog Yasha= Female demon). "Aunt Kagome-san, how do you make him shut up?"  
  
"By saying-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it Kago-"  
  
"Sit." My aunt cut Inu-Yasha off. He fell face first on the ground.  
  
"Sit?" I asked.  
  
"Normally, it's a subduing spell." My aunt explained as we walked to a village. "You might want to try one of your own though."  
  
"Like what? Stay?" I asked.  
  
"Yes now look at Inu-Yasha." She said giggling.  
  
"What do- oh my gosh!!" I said laughing he was frozen. "Come here boy." I said Inu-Yasha fell over as he was no longer frozen.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea? I thought I was only subdued by sit." He said really upset.  
  
"She must be your next keeper Inu-Yasha." Kagome laughed. I looked at Shippo and he was laughing his head off.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry Inu-Yasha, Are you ok?" I asked worriedly and helped him up. "I really didn't know that would happen, honest." I said apologizing.  
  
"I'm fine." He growled. I looked at him with a shocked face. Tears started to form in my eyes as I backed away getting ready to run.  
  
"Don't let that get to you. He's always grumpy like that." Shippo told me putting an arm around me.  
  
"H-he… just growled… at m-me." I said shocked that Inu-Yasha would dare to do such a thing, tears still in my eyes. Shippo put his other arm around me and hugged me. My tears fell and rolled down my cheeks. "I-I can't believe…it. Not one person has ever done that to me Shippo!" I closed my eyes and wiped my tears off. "And has ever gotten away with it…" I said with an evil grin on my face. I lunged at Inu-Yasha knocking him over.  
  
"What the-?" Inu-Yasha asked in shock that a human could move with such speed.  
  
"You'll pay for growling at me!" I yelled as I got into a fighting stance as I was taught.  
  
"Keitora calm down." My aunt said grabbing my arm. "He's not you enemy, he's your friend. And same goes for you Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Fine Kagome…" Inu-Yasha grumbled.  
  
"Keitora, shhhhh don't worry. He's just stubborn. He's not considerate to others feelings. I promise I won't let him hurt you." Shippo comforted me.  
  
"Fine, but that female dog demon is gonna die one of these days for growling at me." I threatened. "If it is the last thing I do Inu-Yasha, I refuse to let you make a fool of me." I said under my breath.  
  
"The Jewel Of Four Souls… Where is it?" I heard a deep voice demand.  
  
"The what? Go away no one has it here so leave." I said.  
  
"Kagome…give the jewel to me." The voice said again. "Give it to me or you will die!" The monster threatened. 


End file.
